Daddy's little girl
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: I am Camellia or Cami for short-I have been searching for my father, Carlisle Cullen, for 150 yrs. At last found him and have been excepted into his family, but Forbidden love, power, and danger have entered my life. Welcome to my story. NEEDS REVISION
1. Chapter 1: I finally found him

Cami's pov

Finally, after 150 years of searching I have finally found him, my birth father who just happens to be the same thing as me......a vampire. Okay...so I wasn't a full vampire but I was half vampire which meant that my heart was still beating and blood still ran through my veins. As I stood outside the small hospital of the small town of forks I waited for my confidence to come to me. I was sure that the blood wouldn't be a problem with me for I had been on a animal blood diet ever since I had learned that such a thing was possible. With my eyes I scanned my newly stolen cloths for any blemishes on the thin fabric,of course the rigth arm sleeve was covered in blood due to a "slight" injury that had taken place....thanks to an angry grizzly. At a human pace I started making my way toward the automatic doors. As soon as they opened The smell of bleach and blood rushed toward me and made me gag at the mixture but I took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. Inside the light was dim and a calm blue paint covered the bare walls that led down the hallway and into each room. Looking around I finally found the receponists station that consisted of one middle aged woman with grayish brown hair, she was typing away at the computer so I slowly made my way over. I carefully raised my good arm and tapped the glass window, she looked up and of course the first thing she saw was my shredded arm.

"Dear me!" Before she could summon for help I held up my hand to stop her. Honestly....I must look terrible, My shirt was covered in blood (most of it was my own) luckly I had pulled my long golden blonde hair into a high ponytail before I had begun my wrestle with the grizzly so my hair wasn't all tangled.

"Could you point me toward a room, as you can see I have a minor injury." I stated calmly even though my head was spinning for it had taken me about 30 minutes for me to get from the grizzly to here, so of course I had already lost a lot of blood. She quickly stood up and walked around to me, after pressing my arm into a certain position to stop the blood flow she started leading me down a hallway and into a small room. The room was painted a mucky yellow and consisted of one hospital bed with a few machines to the side, at the end of the bed was a small sitting chair for some unlucky family that would wait for their loved one to get better or even wake up. She gently led me to the bed and helped me sit down, once I was carefully placed against the lumpy pillows she walked over to the cabnits and pulled out a few scary things like a needle, thin wire, a stethoscope, and a blood pressure measure thingie then laid them on to the bed next to me.

Just for a bit about me. I was born July 9, 1860 but I only look like I am 14 years old because thats when I stopped aging. My mother had been 16 when she fell in love with what she described as an angel, later that year she became pregnant with me and of course everyone thought I was some normal baby with a normal daddy.....they couldn't of been more wrong. My father made occasional visits to my mother but after the first few weeks the visits stopped and my mother never heard from him again. When I was born my mother died instantly which left me all alone in a room with a human maid, the maid tried to care for me (she kept telling me this story over and over....thats how I know all about this stuff) but I eventually got to thirsty and killed her (but not on purpose). I started wondering the world alone until I ran into a young vampire named Garrett. He showed me how to be a vampire and then finally told me who he believed my father to be, from there I spent years trying to track down where he had gone next.....and now I have found him.

"If I have to have a doctor could I please have Dr. Carlise Cullen? He's my dad" I think, I added mentally. She gave me a gentle smile then left the room then about two seconds later a man walked into the room. He was tall and old looking, he had dark brown hair and smile lines that complimented his brown eyes.

"Hello, I am doctor Martin." I muttered my hellos as he walked over to me and picked up the stethoscope and brought it to my chest. He frowned when he heard my fast beating heart and looked at me.

"Are you scared?" I shook my head and his frown deepened. After a few more pointless tests he sighed and then picked up the needle and thread, jumping back I held my good hand up.

"I DON'T THINK SO!! I will only allow to touch me with a needle!" He sighed then left the room as well. two seconds later a different man walked into the room. I looked up and gasped, my heart started to go twenty times faster and I got a lot dizzier. I had expected my father to look like me or rather me like him but I had never expected up to look this much alike. We had the same hair, eyes (except mine were eletric blue), and same face complection. When he looked me straight in the eyes he did a double take and sniffed the air, he must of noticed the way my blood smelled different for he then tilted his head to the side as he listened to my to fast to be a human's heartbeat.

"Are you what I think you are?" He asked kindly and I nodded then looked him straight in the eyes. They were sort of orange and gold mixed together unlike regular red vampire eyes but they were deep and caring......like a fathers.

"Yes, my name is Camellia Anne Evans. I have been looking for you for one hundred and fifty years. I am your daughter." I then out of excitement, pain and loss of blood I fell into the black, the last thing I felt was cool and strong arms catching me as I fell off of the bed.

**(PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!! I WILL WRITE MORE AFTER I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wow, I have a family!

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cami's pov

I was first aware of a very cold finger stroking my cheek as cold breath hit my face.

"Wakie, Wakie blood and bacie!!" there was a sigh across the room and a deep chuckle but nothing else. The only heartbeat I could hear in the room was mine....wait no....that wasn't mine. Was it someone like me?

"Alice dear, let her wake up on her own." The finger left my face as well as the cool breath.

"But I want her awake now! The only person who sleeps that much around here is Renesmee!"

"Hey! teenagers need their sleep! plus I sleep less than most humans....just wanted to point that out!" Why was I here? I knew I had forgotten something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"She has a point with that Alice.......all of you shouldn't get this excited over this, you'll scare that poor girl" I knew that voice!!! Suddenly all of my memories from the past three days came rushing back.

"Well, I think that I have a reason to be excited!! For one.....she is just like me!! Two.....she is Grampa Carlisle's daughter!!" At the name of my dad my eyes started to slowly open. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings, there were four guys in the room and five girls. The biggest guy was strongly built and had thick dark brown curly hair, the other two (besides my dad) weren't as big but were just as beautiful.

"O God, this is real isn't it? I really did find you didn't I?" I surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug. slowly his arms wrapped around me and I sighed for I now felt like my life had a purpose now that I had found my father. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl who was short and her hair was black and pointed in all directions. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well!!! Where's my hug!!!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I sighed as I walked over and gave her a big hug as well.

"That's better!! I like you already!!" I slowly pulled away from her hug and looked at her and her blazing smile.

"Please excuse Alice here..... but she has been waiting for you to wake up since I brought you here, which was about two days ago..." TWO DAYS!!!!! I had been asleep that long? No wonder she had gotten impatient!!

"Let me introduce you to my....I mean our family here. This is my wife Esme, our 'children' include Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and then Edward, Bella, and their daughter Renesmee." My head snapped over to Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Renesmee did look a lot like Bella and Edward, she had Bella's eye shape and Both of their faces together. Her hair was a reddish brown and was wavy all the was to her waist, her eyes were an extremely pretty chocolate brown too. Wait her mom had survived?

"You mean that her mom actually alive?" I stared open mouthed at Bella who looked at me with saddened grief. Tears slowly came to my eyes as I thought of my own mother but before anyone could tell that I was crying I closed my eyes and pushed the tears back down...well as far as they could go. Out of thin air I wasn't sad anymore....in fact I felt great.

"Whoa!! I just realized that your daughter is shorter than everyone here, Carlisle!!! I shall call her shorty!!" Exclaimed Emmett from across the room as he ran and picked me up and into a cradle.

"Come on shorty, I shall show you your room!" My room? I was staying? I suddenly smiled at the thought of having a family. After like two seconds we arrived to a white closed door, Emmett set me down and called for Esme. When Esme came she smiled at me then turned the knob and opened the door. In side it was made up of black and white, the white objects included the Queen sized bed in the middle of the room, the dresser pushed to the side of the room, a side table next to the bed, and two of the walls without anything white against it. The Black items included The desk, The rug, and the frame of the glass doors tat led to the balcony. The room was absolutely perfect and it was all mine.

"I love it! But you really want me to stay with you?" She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug as she kissed my forehead.

"Of course! Anyone who is loved by Carlisle is loved by us!" I looked over at my Dad and he nodded at me and smiled.

"I do love you Camellia, the only reason I left you and your mother was because I thought you both were dead." I frowned at the mention of my mother but was startled to see him not meeting my eyes.....was he keeping something from me?

"Call me Cami...please" I smiled and hugged Esme back.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest but Alice says that a storm is headed this way and honestly....I want some baseball action!" Emmett pumped his fist into the air and disappeared from the room.

"If you don't mind Cami.....could you tell us how you got here?" I then told him the story of my birth and the maid, at the end of the story I felt tears in my eyes as I tried to keep them down again. I don't know why I was crying.....I had never met my mother and I was here with a father who loved me and his whole family too.

"It's okay....you don't have to talk about it anymore." Jasper told me as he came into the room then he looked at Carlisle.

"Charlie is here..... and he is with Jake" Carlisle looked at me then smiled.

"Charlie is Bella's dad and Jake is a werewolf who imprinted on Renesmee so the are basically mates." As I was thinking about all this He turned back to Jasper.

"No Seth today?" Jasper shook his head

"No, he stayed at La push today because he wanted to catch some waves." I looked at Esme

"Is it okay if I go out for awhile? I will be back but I need some air." She smiled and nodded so I headed into my room and went straight to the balcony. In one tug I opened the door and jumped over the railing, with a fairly gentle landing I hit the ground and started running toward La push in search of Seth.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: things get furry!

**Please review some more!!! I only have 3 :( reviews won't stop coming with my other book!**

**But thank you to the people who have reviewed!!! if u want me to check out your stories then I would be happy 2, Just name the story :)!!!**

Cami's pov

I had finally made it to one of the cliffs at La Push but I was stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a deep growl behind me. I flashed around to see three giant horse sized wolves preparing for a kill, I could tell that the leader was the black one but I didn't want to stick around and test this theory. I turned around and started running at full speed toward the edge of the sea's cliff, just as I was about to make my leap I felt a sharp pain in my lower right leg. I let out a cry of pain and I felt a sudden rush of power flow through me as I turned around and let that power go toward the wolves, a huge bolt of what looked like blue lighting shot from my hand and forced the wolves to back away from me. I took this small chance and jump off the cliff and fell toward the cold awaiting water, I screamed all the way down until I hit the coldness and began to sink. Quick fact about me....I can't swim.....I never thought that I would need it but at the moment I had so much regret for I was drowning. My lungs were about to burst from lack of oxygen and my vision started getting hazy, suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me toward the surface. As soon as my head went above the water I started gulping the air and looked at my hero. He had shaggy black hair and gorgeous green eyes, he was strongly built and....and it was Seth!! His powerful arms started pulling me toward the beach and as soon as he got to shallow water he started carrying me to the dry sand and sat me down. I just now realized that he hadn't looked me into the eyes once, NOT ONCE!!

"Wow, you have really changed in the past ten years." I let myself laugh a little as I smiled toward the guy I hadn't seen since he was twelve.

"Cami?" He finally looked me straight in the eyes but the weird part was he got this weird expression on his face then broke into a smile.

"It's you!!! My mom told me that I would imprint someday but I am glad it's you. And you haven't changed one bit have you? We better get you home." He held his arm out toward me but I ignored it.

"Wait....hold on! First....what do you mean you 'imprinted' on me? Two......I can't walk." I gestured toward my leg and his smile quickly turned into anger. Seriously, steam was practically blowing out of his ears.

"Who did this to you!" He demanded as he completely ignored my question. His arm suddenly appeared under me and I was then lifted into his arms as if I didn't weigh a thing.

"No one did this to me, it was a big black wolf. Plus it was my fault I shouldn't of gotten into its territory like that." I rushed out but he looked as if he was even madder than he was two seconds ago. At this point he was running down the street at an inhuman pace as he carried me.

"Where are you taking me? I promised my family I would be home soon."

"My house, who's your family?" I looked around and saw a few people glance our way in confusion and even a few stupid boys whistle at me.

"My father is Carlisle Cullen" His face broke into a small smile at this so clearly this was a good thing in his opinion but I still couldn't get over the fact that this was happening, I had found my father, my only real friend I had ever had, and I had a family now.

Seth had now come to a house that I could only assume was his. It was small and one of the few house on the reservation that were made of bricks, there were exactly two windows that showed from the front of the house (one bigger than the other) there was a small a patio the was the base of to small chairs. A small but beautiful garden was growing on both sides of the house. Seth bounded up the steps in one jump and opened the door as he walked in.

"Mom?" He called out and a tall middle aged women appeared from the hallway. She had black short cropped hair and green eyes that matched Seth's. took one look at me then disappeared only to reappear with a first aid kit in her hands. Seth laid me down then bounded to the phone that rested on the kitchen counter, After dialing the phone he walked back to me and took a seat right next to me on the couch.

"Hi Sam, this is Seth.......you know that vampire you bit and nearly killed......" I could hear the obvious anger in Seth's voice but what scared me was the way his mom backed away from me and the fact that he knew what I was.

"I don't care if she was on our land! Who cares about that damn treaty? You will hear from Jacob, I can assure you that!" I hung up the phone and chucked it onto the couch nearby.

"She's a vampire and you saved her?!?!" He mother asked him with a hint of fear in her voice. He the scooted closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"Mom, I've imprinted on her....Jake did it to Renesemee so it isn't unusual....just different." She frowned but started to bound my leg as Seth stroked my forehead over and over again as he murmured my name....my full name. He picked the phone up again and started dialing a differed number.

"Hey Jake.....look can you talk to Sam for me please?"......."Well see....I imprinted on Carlisle's daughter and Sam tried to kill her because he thought she was just a half vampire on the res and he is like really mad. Please I just want her to be safe" I saw Seth relax and sigh in relief.

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you soon." No one had explained what Seth meant by imprinted but obviously it was a big deal or something.

When she was done Seth picked me up again and started pulling me toward his room and as soon as the door closed behind us his lips came full force down on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled myself up to him, His arms wrapped around my waist then pushed me down onto the bed without breaking the first and most precious kiss of my life.

"I have been waiting for you since the day you left." He whispered between kisses.

"I'm not going anywhere this time." I whispered back to him. Out of no where a loud yelling started up outside Seth's bedroom door and it didn't sound like cheers of celebration. Seth then broke the kiss and looked me straight in the eyes as he said the scariest thing yet.

"Shit......Leah's home."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! And tell me some suggestions......plus if u have a book that u have written and would like me to read it the I would be happy 2 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa! hold on! an imprint?

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cami's pov

"Who's Leah?" Seth looked at me with a grim expression as he got off of the bed and stood up into a protective stand.

"My butt head sister who just happens to be a werewolf to." He's a what!!!

"Your a werewolf!!!" He looked at me with disbelief then nodded his head, I shrugged and prepared for the worst. Just then the door burst open to reveal a tall girl that looked a lot like her mother, Leah's face was twisted in anger and disgust as she took me in, shaking on the bed in fear.

"You imprinted on a damn vampire!?!" She practically screamed at Seth.

"HALF vampire." I put in. She completely ignored me and continued to stare at Seth with a sharp glare, lets just say that if looks really could kill then Seth would be dead.

"Dammit Seth! Why would you be so stupid and imprint on a vampire!" She spat. Seth carefully stood his ground and took everything she threw at him.

"HALF vampire!" I put in again and this time she listened as she turned my way.

"I don't care what you are! You still drink blood, and probably human blood at that!" I shook my head and Seth saved me from speaking. Honestly, this chic was so not making a good first impression!

"Cami only drinks animal blood, she is Carlisle's daughter......biological daughter." he stated as he dropped onto the small bed next to me. Seth obviously didn't think Leah was going to hurt me because he relaxed by like one hundred times. Leah just nodded and sighed in anger as she left the room. Why did she back down so easily?

"Why does it matter if I am Carlisle's daughter of not?" I asked him as I snuggled closer to his extremely warm body. I then wondered if the body heat was because he was a werewolf, and that explained the small dog smell.

"Because Jake is now part of the Cullen family because of Renesemee and we are part of Jake's pack so Leah can't touch or harm anyone from the Cullen family." I nodded and sighed as if this all made sense. Slowly I started to get up for only now did I realize how thirsty I really was, how many weeks had it been since I had last fed? Three? I walked away from Seth and only slightly limped on my bad leg, I then felt a hand come down on my shoulder but I knew it was Seth.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I nodded and he swooped me up and into his arms. On our way out of the house we passed his mother and sister but I didn't care what they could do to me, I felt safe in Seth's arms. When we were outside Seth walked over to the trees and started stripping down from his cloths. I quickly closed my eyes and put my hand over them for extra cover.

"Whoa, What is wrong with you? I am still here you know!" He chuckled

"I am going to change into a wolf so that I can run you home---" His talking dropped off and I opened my eyes only to see a giant silver wolf standing where Seth used to be, I laughed and walked up to the wolf as I petted his head. _Well what are you waiting for? Jump on. _ I jumped back when I realized that the voice was coming from inside my head.....and it was Seth. **(A/N I thought it would be cool if when you are imprinted to a wolf then you could hear their thought when they are in their wolf form) **

"Is that you Seth?" _Of course it is. Now climb on....I don't bite, I don't know about you though. _I grabbed some of the super soft fur and jumped onto his back. As soon as I was on and had a good grip Seth took off at vampire like speed, trees were racing past us as he ran and only then did I realize that it was nearly sundown. How long had I been at Seth's house?

"What does imprinted mean?" I asked the wolf Seth. _ Well imprinted pretty much means that I found my 'soul mate' and that I will love you for eternity even if you don't love me.......does that make sense? _ I nodded but then remembered that he couldn't see me at the moment.

"Ya, it does....." I sighed and Then we came up to my family's gigantic white house. A tall strongly built with a deep tan was standing next to Renesmee as they waited for us, I could only guess that the guy was Jacob. I hopped off of Seth and he ran into the trees to change back, I slowly started walking toward the young couple and they both smiled at me.

"My God, you DO look just like Carlisle!!" Exclaimed Jacob with joy as Renesmee skipped toward me and hugged me.

"Just to warn you, Alice is preparing for a full shopping spree where she plans to force you into every single outfit she thinks will look great on you." She pulled away and nodded sadly at me as if she was remembering some past memory. Seth had now reappeared and pulled Jacob aside as they went to talk about, what my guess is, Sam and the pack that had tried to kill me today.

"Come on, I want you to meet Grampa Charlie." She pulled me inside and there sitting on the couch was a middle aged man that by the looks of him could only be Bella's father, he had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a police chief's jacket with a badge neatly pinned to the front. As soon as he saw me his eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Who's this?" He asked and Carlisle smiled at me then nodded. I slowly walked further into the room and sat down next to Emmett who then wrapped me into a huge bear hug.

"This here is Shorty!" Exclaimed Emmett as I struggled for breath.

"Shorty?" I shook my head.

"Hi, I'm Camellia but everyone calls me Cami, I am Carlisle's daughter." Charlie looked from me to Carlisle then Bella whispered something to Charlie that sounded like 'need to know' and he nodded.

"Cami's mother died and so she has come to live with me." Charlie nodded and I sat there in quiet as Alice approached me with a smile on her face.

"Want to go shopping?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes. I shook my head but when I saw her smile drop I came up with a quick solution.

"Why don't you go and just buy any cloths that you would have me try on instead?" She cried out in joy and skipped from the room. Two seconds later a yellow porche left the driveway.

"You are going to regret saying that to Alice." Muttered Rosalie to my right. Just then Carlisle realized that my leg was bandaged and apparently this alarmed him.

"What happened to your leg?" I sighed and opened my mouth to speak but Edward just picked the things out of my head and announced them instead.

"Sam and his pack mistook her and still think she is some thing else than she actually is so they attacked and got a hold of her leg, she got away but jumped off of the cliff, almost drowned but was saved my Seth who then imprinted on her." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes except Renesmee who was smiling and bouncing up and down on her heels in joy for me. **(I NEED IDEAS!!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!!!) **

**"**He imprinted on you?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Okay then, maybe then I should of told Felix that it wasn't the best time to come for a visit. He wants to meet you, and he is convinced that you should be his mate." Everybody looked at me but all I could think about was Felix, lets just say that I have met him before and we had a little something going back then.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Guess who's back!

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cami's pov

Okay.....so I had exactly like three days before my old love would come and try to claim me back to him. Even worse, what if Seth got all 'she mine' and Felix hurt him? These are the things I thought about as I paced the kitchens hard wood floor, Seth was sitting on the couch with a worried expression as I paced and Alice was still out shopping. I came to a halt when I thought about Sam's pack, Felix is a vampire who feeds on _humans_ not animals but humans and this was defiantly against the werewolf rules plus I honestly didn't want Felix to get hurt because I might still love him.....just a bit. I mean he did save me.

_Flashback_

_The water was dripping from the broken pipes of the old Italian church but at the moment this was the safest place for me. Outside a bunch of villagers were out looking for me but only so they could kill my 'demon side' so I was currently cowering in between two church benches. The stupid humans were convinced that vampires couldn't enter the churches because they were 'soulless'. I suddenly heard a footstep behind me, my pulse quickened as my head snapped around to confront the intruder. I didn't want to kill anyone but if it meant getting out of here alive then that might be my only option, I then realized that the intruder didn't have a pulse and he was as white as white can get. His eyes were black and his hair was a black moppy mess but it was beautiful, his cloths consisted of a simple black cloak that fell to the floor. As soon as he saw me his face broke into a huge smile._

_"Now are you the cause of all that fuss out there?" I nodded and he came closer to me......oh he smelt so good! "What's your name sweetheart?" I slowly stood up and faced the man who only looked about seventeen._

_____"I am Camellia, and I haven't done anything wrong I can assure you." He came closer and looked at me with great interest._

_____"Of course you haven't, now please excuse me but I am so ever thirsty." In a flash he was next to me and his teeth at my neck but before they could break the skin I zapped him with about as much energy as I could put in, he jumped back in shock and just stared at me. _

_____"But how?" He questioned._

_____"Well considering the fact that I am HALF vampire I still have a few of vampire traits you know." He stared until I put my pale hands on my hips, then he started laughing. _

_____"What ever is so funny?" He finally had stopped laughing and held his hand out to me. All I did was look at it but he still didn't take it back._

_____"The fact that I didn't see it before. So you really are what all that fuss is about, Aro won't be to happy. What did you do? Kill half the city?" I shook my head still wondering how Aro was but this I put aside for the moment._

_____"I didn't kill anyone, I simply kill animals for my blood source. And who exactly are you?" He smiled at me then opened his perfect mouth to speak._

_____"My name is Felix, and as you have noticed I am a vampire much like yourself." Only after hesitation did I put my hand in his but as soon as I did so he pulled me close and into an unexpected hug. _

_____"What ever was that for?" I asked but all he did was gently let go. _

_____"How about we get out of here?" I nodded and he grabbed me and in one swift movement I was on his back as we took off into the night. _

_end of flashback_

From that moment Felix and I had formed a special bond that most can't say they have. I walked over to the window and peered outside to Nessie and Jake playing with each other in a loving but playful way, the sun was setting into pinks and reds that formed together in a special breath taking way. Carlisle was at the hospital and his late night shift because one of the doctors went home sick himself, Esme was fretting over whether she should prepare a guest room for Felix or not, Bella and Edward were annoyingly staring into each others eyes in a love struck way, and then there were Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper who were no where to be found. Seth had finally gotten up and scooped me into his arms as he led me outside.

"Sorry, but your pacing was getting worrisome." As soon as he set me down I took off into the trees in search of blood with my only reply to Seth as "I need to hunt NOW!!" The trees rushed past me as I looked for the right smell, I stopped and sniffed the air until a sweet smell went past my nose. The creek. I started rushing past to the creek when I finally spotted it......a large buck. I ran and tackled the creature then bit into its beautiful neck, the warm sweet liquid rushed over my tongue and slid down my throat. I kept drinking and drinking until I realized that I had drained the poor creature dry which I hadn't meant to do, that was my motto 'never kill' but just because I messed up once doesn't meant that I should break that creed.

On my way back I heard a twig snap and I spun around to find nothing but the trees. Before I could check for a animal I was locked in a strong grip, I looked up and stared into Felix's bright red eyes.

"Missed me babe?" My heart gave a loving leap at the sight of him, sad to say it but I still liked Felix....a lot.

"Your early." I was rewarded with a blazing Felix smile......one of his specialties that he only gave me.

"Well I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." And with that Felix's ice cold lips came down on mine and this time I couldn't pull away.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:I can't let him go!

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

"What the hell do you think your doing!?!" I screamed at Felix once I had finally managed to pull away, I avoided eye contact while doing this for I knew once I looked into his eyes then I would be lost.

"Well usually what we were doing is considered Kissing. Kissing is a verb form of two people making out, sometimes this action leads to sex and--"

"I know what kissing is and for you little definition.....gross!!" I said as I interrupted him, I was furious! How could he just come and make out with me like that? But instead I said,

"But you left me." I slightly looked up and saw his easy smile frown. _Don't look at the eyes.....Don't look at the eyes!! _

"Last time I remembered it was you who left me." He whispered I quickly thought back to what had happened between us but all I could do was remember the last thing he whispered to me. 'Good-bye my love' How's that me leaving him? The day he left was one of the worst days of my life but now that I had him back I felt whole again......like everything was complete. I was still bad at him but as soon as I looked up into his deep black eyes all that anger disappeared and was replaced by happiness.

"Your hungry aren't you?" He nodded quickly so I went closer to him and tipped my neck to the side. See when he and I were together this was something that would happen quite often, and that was okay...he was always careful and gentle so it didn't really matter that he fed off of me.

"Are you sure?" Felix whispered into my ear.

"Bring it." Was all I said before I felt a soft kiss at my vein that was followed by his sharp teeth. I gasped in surprise but those gasps changed into quiet moans as I lost more of my blood. **(A/N Seth or Felix romance?? Who should win Cami's heart? Review and tell me!!!) **

As soon as Felix was done he pulled away from my neck and gently laid my head in his shoulder as he effortlessly lifted me up. I looked into he eyes and saw that they had gone from black to purple, because of the fact I was half human and vampire my blue eyes mixed with the red eyes of vampires so whenever a vampire fed off of me his or her eyes would turn purple....even though the only vampire to test this theory was Felix. He took two steps back then started running at full speed toward my home, Carlisle would freak about the bite marks.....prepare for groundment.

"I should warn you, there is a werewolf who is bent on protecting me and he might just have to kill you." I gave him the smallest smile when I said this but Felix just started laughing.

"Was he one of those pups that were there when we faced the Cullen's a few months ago?" What was he talking about? I nodded but I knew that even though Felix called him a pup, the Volturi had been a bit scared about the gigantic dogs. In only about a period of like two minutes we had arrived at the white house and I was still in Felix's arms when Seth came bursting through the doors with a furious expression on his face.

"What have you done to her!?!" He demanded and looked as if he was ready to kill Felix. Luckily Carlisle walked out with a worried father expression on his face. Felix ignored Seth and handed me over to my dad, Carlisle started to walk me back into the house but when we passed Seth I gently touched his arm.

"Don't hurt each other." I gave Felix a meaningful expression then let my dad take me away to the house. When we were inside Carlisle gently laid me on my bed then called for Alice to get his bag. I looked over and saw Felix had appeared at my side and the look in his eyes told me that Seth was still okay.

"How are your eyes purple?" He suddenly asked Felix. Felix started to look at my face in panic for he didn't know what to say, I cleared my throat.

"I allowed Felix to fed from me and when that happened his eyes turned purple." As soon as I said that cool hand started gliding down my neck until he had found the bite marks, two seconds later a bright light was shinning in my eyes. I slowly followed the light and my dad nodded in satisfaction, out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth walk into the room.

"You probably shouldn't let Felix feed from you often." Carlisle muttered and thats when Seth exploded.

"HE FED FROM YOU!?!" I nodded sheepishly and watched Seth's face go from tan to purple then to white.

"You could of died." I started to do a weird kind of breathy laugh as I looked from Seth to Felix.

"It's not like I haven't done it before with him.....he is always very careful!" I whispered and I mostly whispered because I didn't really have the energy to say much of anything, all I really wanted to do was sleep. I guess I was lucky because then Seth got up and left the room with a worried expression on his face.

"I guess we should let Cami get her sleep, goodnight dear." I mumbled my goodnight to my father then felt my eyelids droop. The last thing I felt were Felix's cool lips on my forehead.

**Review!! Vote too!! Seth or Felix???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast and the usual fight

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

I awoke to the sun shining through the blinds and fighting down stairs. I slowly got off the bed and checked myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess so I grabbed a brush and started to gently pull it through my golden locks. Once that was done I walked to my giant closet and gasped when I saw the affects of Alice's shopping trip, my closet was filled with so many cloths I could give everyone in the town of forks a outfit and I would still have cloths left over. I walked over to my pants section and pulled out a comfy pair of grey jeans then picked out a black tank top, I quickly pulled my top over my head and replaced it with the new shirt then did the same with my pants. I brushed my teeth then checked myself in the mirror one last time, deciding that I was presentable I walked out of my room, the first thing that hit me was the strong smell of meat and grease. I ran to the kitchen to find Alice in a chief's outfit and cooking tons of bacon.

"What are you doing?" She gave me a blazing smile and slapped the huge plate of bacon on the table then went back to cooking more.

"Cooking you, Seth, and Nessie breakfast!" I just continued to stare at the plate in utter shock.

"Thats enough bacon to feed the entire U.S Navy!!" She laughed and shook her head back and forth. I then noticed that the yelling was still going on and I looked back at Alice. She noticed what I heard and put a small frown on her face.

"Seth is pissed that Felix fed off of you and demands that he never do it again because he could kill you. Where as Felix is saying that you volunteer for it and he would never hurt you. They've been at this all morning....... Esme and Rosalie had enough and left the house, Edward and Bella are at their cabin and Nessie and Jake are at school, but I wouldn't be surprised if those two were goofing off somewhere." I nodded and walked over to the cabinet and started taking plates and cups out, as I balanced then in my hands I started setting the table.

"Did you say that they were at school?" She nodded and looked at me.

"Esme was wondering if she could enroll you? You wouldn't be alone, Jake and Nessie are sophomores there, thats probably what grade you would be in." I sighed then nodded indicating that she could go ahead and enroll me.

"Good cause thats where Esme is now.....she's enrolling you because I knew you wouldn't mind!!" Alice then started cracking up with laughter Then Felix strolled into the kitchen and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello darling" I mumbled my hello's then poured myself a cup of milk, it was no blood but it would do. I started eating then Seth walked in too, gave a snarl at Felix then sat besides me and started eating.

"So you are starting school?" Seth asked and I nodded then Felix started laughing.

"School is stupid, we are vampires for goodness sake.....we know more than those stupid teachers!!" Alice waked him on the head with a spatula that didn't do much but break.

"We go to school so that we can stay in one place for awhile.....not because we need it." I then noticed that Felix's eyes were still purple and I gave him a small smile that he returned, Seth noticed this to for he tapped on my shoulder and indicated that we go outside and talk. I sighed and got up then walked out the door and followed him toward the forest where I found him punch a small tree which then fell to the forest floor......poor tree....

"What in the world were you thinking!?!?!" he yelled and I just stared at him in shock, I had never been yelled at and I didn't really enjoy the feeling.

"It was Felix.....FELIX!!! He's my friend....we have done this before!" I calmly said back but his face was just warped with anger.

"Are you stupid!?! You should NEVER let a vampire drink your blood!! Don't get me wrong I love the Cullens and they don't kill people but Felix drinks blood.....human blood! He could of killed you." I shook my head and put my hands on my hips as I stared back at him, I had never seen Jake display this type of anger and I didn't like the way Seth was treating me. I didn't care if it was because he wanted to protect me.....you still shouldn't yell like this.

"He wouldn't of hurt me, he never has nor ever will."

"If he lays one more hand on you I will kill his sorry butt." Now I was angry. Seth had no right to kill Felix after my decision to let him drink my blood.

"If you lay one hand on him I will follow after him!" I yelled back and Seth's angry glare dropped but tears were threatening to escape so I turned around and took off further into the forest and away from Seth. I kept running even though I heard a howl behind me and possibly following me but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was get away from the guy who wanted to kill Felix. For some reason I still loved Felix even after he left me to the cold world, but at least he never turned me into the Volturi, that showed that he cared for me. Seth was right behind me now and the only way to get away from him for the next hour was to jump off the sea cliff in front of me, despite the fact I couldn't swim, but that would be stupid. I wasn't that mad at him. I took a step back but my foot didn't land on land, I then fell off of the cliff and screamed till I hit the water, of course I then started sinking but out of no where Seth's strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the surface. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Seth's chest while he pulled me to shore. I could hear his racing heartbeat and instantly felt bad for running off on him, he loved me and only wanted the best for me. After a few minutes I felt Seth stand up and lay me on the warm sand, his hand started stroking my hair and his mouth was near my ear.

"Why do you keep almost taking yourself away from me?" I shrugged and he laughed. I closed my eyes but was sucked into a deep abyss of nothing.

**Review!! Vote too!! Seth or Felix???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: To school! for the first time

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cami's Pov

"Should we be worried that she keeps passing out?" I heard someone say and I was pretty sure that Renesmee was the one to say it. A deeper chuckle sounded through the room.

"Nope! Not as long as your know how to wake her up! trust me, this works every time!" Out of nowhere I felt a cool hand come down on my breast, I quickly woke up and with one quick movement I slapped Felix across the face......hard. Apparently my slap didn't do much for he just erupted into laughter, Seth on the other hand was giving Felix murderous glares......as usual. I noticed that Renesmee was dressed and had a backpack slung across her shoulder, then I groaned.

"School?" Esme nodded as well as Renesmee. I flashed up and ran at full speed to my bedroom, crossed the room to my dresser and picked out a jean mini skirt and a black tank top. I quickly located a pair of black sandals and a black and white loose jacket. I then ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through my golden locks (and of course brushed my teeth) I met Renesmee at the door as she handed me a black backpack then we were off with Seth and Jacob to Jacob's car.

Jacob pulled up to the reservation's public school (the 'treaty' had allowed Renesmee and I to attend that school because of the imprints) which was basically a pretty decent building with lots of windows and teenagers sitting along the yard with their perfect tans......Renesmee and I were so going to stand out with our pale vampire skin! Slowly I felt Seth take my hand for reassurance as he led me up the steps to the school's main doors, lets just say I got quite a few dirty looks from the girls who were obviously in love with Seth. He first led me to the office where I picked up my school class schedule where he sadly announced that we only had two classes together (Math and Art).

* * *

_Classes_

_1: Mrs. Brown- Biology 8:00-8:55 room 101_

_2: Mrs. Wells- Classic Reading 9:00-9:55 room 109_

_3: Mr. Boren- History 10:00- 10:55 room 112_

_4: Mrs. Girard- Calculus 11:00- 11:55 room 100_

_Lunch 12:00-12:55_

_5: Mrs. Paselk- Art 1:00- 1:55 room 99_

_6: Mr. Wagnor- Band 2:00- 2:30 room 93_

_

* * *

_Fun....from there Seth led me to my very own, one of a kind......USED LOCKER!! With swift movements I stuffed what I did have into the locker very carefully and neatly then grabbed my schedule and turned toward Seth.

"Where do I go from here?" He chuckled and signaled for someone down the hall. I tall girl (but not nearly as tall as Seth) came skipping toward us. She had tan skin (as everyone else did) and long black hair, he eyes were a black as well and she had on possibly one of my least favorite colors on.....bubble gum pink.

"Okay, this is Akalia, and she will show you where to go from here." She smiled and giggle at Seth......GIGGLED!! Luckily for me before Seth left he dove and his warm lips met mine. Fireworks went off in my head but quickly sizzled out when he pulled away.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear and left. My heart did little flips as I turned to the now glaring Akalia.

"He's mine so back off!!" I just stared at he opened mouthed but as the glare can it disappeared and was replaced with another smile as she led me down the white hallways that were crowded with students.

"I'm kidding, although I can't say that I would do anything to have Seth." She sighed and led me to a open door which I guessed was my first class. I walked into the classroom and headed for the techers desk, the room was fairly small with brown desked lined up in straight rows of eight. Mrs. Brown was a short women with blonde hair that went to her shoulders, she had reading glasses that were pushed to the bridge of her nose that brought out the smile lines that covered her tan face.

"Hi, you must be Camellia Cullen." I nodded and handed her my schedule for her to check over. He nodded then reached to the side of the desk and pulled up a huge textbook that most humans would have trouble carring so of course I had to pretend to struggle with it.

"Just call me Cami please." She nodded and smiled up at me.

"Your desk will be right over there next to Renesmee, you will be there till the end of the year." I nodded and started heading back to my seat next to my 'sister'. Along the way I could feel every pair of eyes on my back and when I sat down I carefully met each glare and love struck gaze with a carrreful stare until I came back to Renesmee's, then I relaxed into the cold hard plactic chair. I then felt Renesmee's hand touch my wrist from under the desk and images of apology shot through my head.

"Everybody, this is Camellia Cullen." I shrunk into my chair and prayed to God that this would be over soon. But just then Mrs. Brown added the worst thing she could think of.

"If someone could show her around the school this hour that would be great!" Every male handshot into the air which of course rewarded me with more glares from the girls. I then noticed that not every guy hand was in the air for one guy in the back was glaring at me as well and those eyes....I had seen those eyes before. The memories struck me all at once and I felt my pulse speed up as I remembered the wolves that had attacked me. Renesmee then stood up and grabbed my hand as she lead me out of the room after calling out that she woukld show me around. As soon as we were out in the hall she stopped and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and started walking toward the front doors in search of fresh air.

"Tha-at g-guy in there.....h-he is a werewolf that tried to kill me!" I stuttered. Renesmee nodded and went into a classroom nearby only to reappear with Jacob in tow. Renesmee then parked him in front of me and nodded.

"Jared is in there, Sam tried to kill Cami and she is convinced that they still want to. Can you talk to Sam?"

"Of course I can. I would be surprised if he still wants to kill you after Seth and all but I can still talk to him." I sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. After a quick peck from Renesmee Jacob went back to class and she started pulling me around the school as we talked about our family and lives with no worries in the world. Yeah, that is so not what happened and only if my life WAS that simple.

**Review!! Vote too!! Seth or Felix???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad memories

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cami's Pov

After my first hour I went to Calculus where I had to sit next to a guy named Luke, lets just say the guy didn't stop staring at me the whole hour so naturally as soon as class was over I bolted from the class and headed toward social studies where luckily I got to sit next to Seth. The class was the easiest from me because I had lived through all this but as soon as Mr. Boren mentioned Stonewall Jackson I burst into tears and had to leave the room. Seth soon followed me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Whats wrong?" I cried for a minute or two then calmed down enough to speak.

"Stonewall Jackson was my best friend back then, I used to call him pebble when we were kids because I was tougher than he was....but I guess thats because I was a vampire. That was I time period where I had taken a small break from finding Carlisle so that I could spend time with Jack. Then of course about twenty years later Pebble announced he was going to fight for the south in the civil war. He died." I cried for a little while more then Seth asked the obvious question.

"Didn't he notice you were different?" I nodded then took a big breath.

"I told him what I was after he realized I wan't ageing for I always looked as if I were 14....... it made sense to him because I was a orphan." Seth nodded and I took a deep and motioned for us to go back to class. As soon as I walked into the class everyone looked at my tear stricken face, quietly I slid back into my seat and stared at the smooth surface of the desk.

"Everything okay Cami? What was that about?" I sighed and looked up into his eyes as I tried to think of a good story to tell the class. But I came up with nothing so I shot a hopeful glance at Seth for help.

"Her birth mother died recently and thats why she is living with Carlisle Cullen so any mention of death reminds her and she starts crying." Seth said very proudly to the class but Mr. Boren didn't buy it at all, slowly he returned to his lecture about history of the Civil war as I tried to keep myself from crying my eyes out. But even the effort I put in didn't keep the memories from returning to me.

_Flashback_

_"Guess who!" A large pair of hands covered my face as I started laughing. _

_"Robert?" Jackson (his real name was Thomas but I always called him Pebble or Jackson) pretended to be offended by gasping in horror, he hated Robert which is exactly why I choose to say him. He removed his hands and swung me up into his arms as I giggled with delight. Jackson was my best friend and even though he knew what I was he didn't shun me as so many more would. We lived in Virgina and the issue of slavery was getting worse and worse as the days passed. He started twirling me around and I saw the skirt of my dress fly up around me, Jackson was 16 and I was 17 but I still looked as if I were 14 for I didn't age._

_"What would you say if I said I wanted to paddle in the mud pond?" He laughed that special laugh I always loved and looked at me with his twinkling eyes. Jackson was tall and strongly built, he had neatly cut brown hair and brown eyes._

_"I'd say you are one of the worst excuses for a lady I've ever encountered......but lets do it!" I laughed and started running toward the pond that was just beyond the trees that bordered the town. Half way there I decided to have a little fun and I took off full speed despite Jackson's teasing voice. As soon as I was at the fairly deep water I pulled my dress over my head to where I only had my small slip on and jumped in. It wasn't until I was in the water I realized I couldn't swim and this water was above me head. I started to sink but was quickly pulled up by Jackson who then pulled me close to him._

_"Why do you always forget you can't swim?" I shook my head and let the water droplets fly._

_"Because it isn't everyday you find a vampire who can't swim." He laughed and pulled me toward the shallow end of the pond but once he got there he didn't let go of me. He looked as if he had something planned but I was afraid to ask....but just then he started speaking._

_"Camellia Anne Evans, will you marry me?" I sucked in a gasp and looked away._

_"I'm flattered but I am an orphan not to mention a vampire, I will never age from what I look like now." That was the truth but for some reason I couldn't forget about my love that had left me so long ago......Felix._

_"As if that matters to me. I love you Camellia and thats not going to change." I quickly twisted out of his hold and started running back home with only the call of 'I'll see you later, I need to sleep on this!'_

_End of Flash back._

The bell pulled me out of my trance and I quickly left the class with new tears in my eyes but my next class when gym so that should take my mind off of things I silently thought to myself. Once I was in the girls locker room I stripped out of my cloths and changed into the tee shirt and shorts but just as I was about to go outside someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to find myself face to face with Felix and to my displeasure my heart gave a little leap of joy.

"What the Hell are you doing here!?! You are breaking the treaty!!!" Felix's serious gaze didn't clear he continued to stare at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and he responded by dragging me out of the locker room and toward the front doors of the school.

"One, a pack of mutts are out there to kidnap you, and Two, there are irises out there and we both know how allergic u are to those things!" I then started walking with him until he pulled me on his back and raced me home.

**Review!! Vote too!! Seth or Felix???**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10:The truth

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

"You are officially crazy! Do you even realize that technically you just broke the treaty!" Felix and I had stopped at a cliff just over the border line of la push and Felix was pacing back and forth as I sat and relaxed on a rock.

"Well honestly your life means more to me than a stupid treaty!" IN a flash he was next to me and was checking my arms for who knows what. I tried to pull away but he was to strong and of course he saw my little secret once he saw the insides of my arm and the scars that rested there.

"What the hell is this!" I looked away and refused to answer but as soon as I saw Felix's eyes I broke my hold and spilled.

"Well how do you think I felt after you left me and I had no one in the world.....how do you think I felt?" I looked up into Felix's sad and surprised eyes.

"First of all, I didn't leave you Cam. Second, Blades can't cut our skin." I nodded but thats when he gasped, I looked up to see him looking at my long nails.

"That was the past, just let it go." He nodded then pulled me into a hug. I knew I was imprinted with Seth and all but being in his arms felt so right, and so safe......plus we had so much history together did I really want to loose it all? Yes.......half of my heart said _Seth...._ it whispered but the other half screamed for Felix, wouldn't live without Felix. Without thinking I let a random side loose which ended up with my lips on Felix's. Felix in a flash pulled me up to him where my legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were in his hair. his hand was holding me up but his other hand was holding me against him. Our lips started moving faster and my heart started speeding up as I took rapid breathes. _I love him, I want him, I NEED him! _MY whole body and mind screamed. Before I knew it my top was off to where only my black lace bra was showing and we were on the mossy forest floor. Next my pants came off without breaking our kiss.

"Help me." I muttered against Felix's lips as I attempted to get his pants and shirt off, which they were in that next second for Felix had ripped them off in one piece.

"Are you sure?" He whispered and I nodded, suddenly all of our clothes were off and it was just us.

* * *

"I love you." He whispered into my stomach as we laid on the forest floor. My heart knew the truth.....I did love Felix, I always had and before I knew it I was sucked into a beautiful but sad memory.

_Start of flashback._

_Felix and I were in our bed......OUR. It was still hard to believe that Felix had officially declared himself my mate which meant I belonged to him and him to me. Ever since that first day he had found me we had been together nonstop, he had even agreed to feeding on animals for me....and if he needed something human he would just feed off of me. Suddenly his lips met mine and I rolled myself on top of him as we continued the kiss._

_"Can you believe we have been together for three years now.....wow....three whole years." He flashed a special smile my way but for some reason I was struck in a shocked stage. Had it really been that long? THree years?_

_"Whats wrong Cam?" He looked up into my bright blue eyes with concern, he cared about me so much._

_"Has it really been three years?" He smiled and nodded, I should of been happy but for some reason I couldn't shake this feeling off. Obviously I was forgetting something important, I had to think! _

_"Hey Felix?" He stopped kissing my stomach and looked up at me._

_"hmm?" _

_"What was I doing when I first met you?" His brows went together in concentration as he thought carefully._

_"You were hiding in that church because the villagers wanted to kill you." I nodded but that wasn't what I was looking for, I needed to remember something else._

_"Why was I there other than that? What was I trying to do?" His lips went in a o formation as he remembered._

_"I believe you were looking for your father." Suddenly sat up as one name flashed through my head _**CARLISLE CULLEN **_I quickly crawled out of bed and threw my clothes on._

_"Whats wrong?" I stopped and looked at him with shock._

_"I have to find my dad Felix!" All he did was look at me with shock._

_"You can't leave me Camellia, I beg that you don't leave me. Let me come with you." I shook my head with disbelief._

_"I'm sorry, I have to do this alone. Once I find him I'll find you again or you come find me." I softly touched his face then started to leave but he grabbed my hand._

_"DOn't leave me." He said in a broken whisper, but I shook my head and pulled my hand from his. In a flash I was gone as I ran with all of my might so he wouldn't be able to follow me but all I could think was what had I done?_

_end of flashback _

"Oh My Gosh. YOu didn't leave me....I left you." I said to him in a shocked daze as he nodded solemnly.

"You broke my quiet heart that night, you have no clue how much I love you Camellia, I would die for you. and --" I shut him up with a kiss as we got back into the spirit. All I could think is HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME! HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME! But one part of my mine still kept saying one simple word

_SETH........_

**ITS NOT TO LATE! VOTE NOW! SETH OR FELIX!**

**Review! Vote too! Seth or Felix?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS THEN FEEL FREE TO SHARE!**


	11. Chapter 11: The answer is revealed

Cami 's Pov

"Caro Dio, non so se si vuole aiutare coloro che come me ... i dannati. ma ho bisogno del vostro aiuto e vorrei sapere cosa fare. Ci sono due ragazzi che conosco, quello che è stato fatto per quanto pare, ma gli altri che ho conosciuto da almeno cento anni. Li amo entrambi, ma in modi diversi. Amo Felix perché lui è sempre lì per me ed è sempre stato leale, ma Seth mi piace perché è fatto di essere nel giusto? Ma poi d'altra parte i Lupi si suppone che i nostri nemici, ma mi Renesmee ha il diritto di Giacobbe? Perché questo deve essere così difficile!Please help me Signore, ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. Se si può solo guardare oltre il fatto sono dei dannati che è ... in mia difesa non ho scelto questa vita, io sono nato in questo modo.  
Amen" _Dear God, I don't know if you will help those like me...the damned. but I need your help and I would like to know what to do. There are two guys I know, one I was made for apparently but the other I have known for at least a hundred years. I Love them both but in different ways. I love Felix because he is always there for me and has always been loyal but I love Seth because it's made to be right? But then on the other hand the Wolves are supposed to me our enemies but Renesmee has Jacob right? Why does this have to be so hard! Pleas__e help me Lord, I need your help. If you could just look over the fact I'm of the damned that is...in my defense I didn't choose this life, I was born this way. Amen _

I Prayed out to God in Italian so that no one would be able to understand me in the church I was currently sitting in. I felt so confused about everything! Felix never left me but Seth was MADE for me!

"UGGGGG!" I groaned and earned a few curious glanced from near bye standers. Suddenly I girl walked up to me. She was obviously human and quite tall. She had longish brown hair and was very pale...but not as pale as a vampire. Her big brown eyes stared at me with curiosity and sympathy.

"Are you from Italy?" I then decided to have some fun with this girl.

"Mi scusi? Non capisco." _Excuse me? I don't understand. _She nodded then took a seat next to mine.

"Well since we can't understand each other let's do this... I'll tell you my story, what's going on, then you tell me yours." She said and of course I understood her perfectly.

"Well, my name is Kara...I live at home but recently I ran away and came here. I live with my boyfriend who just happens to be a vampire. A VAMPIRE! of all things... he keeps asking if he can change me but I'm afraid." SHe looked at me and I knew I could help so I quickly switched back to English.

"You don't need to be afraid. Yes the transformation hurts but in the end I believe it's worth it... my whole family says it was." She stared wide eyed at me with a mouth that was just hanging open.

"You can speak English?" I nodded and he just stared forward.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" I shook my head then decided that she already knew...the Volturi couldn't kill me for telling her.

"No I don't. Because believe it or not I am one as well." Her eyes got really really wide then narrowed.

"Your lying. Give me your wrist." I sighed then stretched my arm toward her. She then gently placed two fingers where my pulse was but of course her human fingers couldn't feel it.

"Come with me. I'm not through with you yet." I sighed then followed the human to a back room in the church. As soon as the door closed she told me to lay down so I did so, it wasn't like she could hurt me. First she walked over and laid two fingers on my neck and moved them around until she decided that she couldn't find anything there either.

"Just because I can't find a pulse doesn't mean anything yet. I suck at taking pulses... This may seem weird but I'm going put my ear to your chest okay?" I sighed then nodded. Carefully her warm ear came down on my chest and she frowned.

"I can hear your heart beat. Your no vampire..." I shook my head and waited for her head to come off my chest. once it had I got up and looked her in the eye.

"I am though. But only half. My mother was human but my father is a vampire." She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"There is only one way I would be able to prove -" she interrupted me then She nodded.

"How fast is my heart going right now?" She held up a finger then placed two fingers at her neck then motioned for me to go. I tilted my head to the side and listened. _thump...thump...thump...thump...thump._

"It's going fairly slow i guess." I then started tapping my fingers on the wall to demonstrate, Kara's eyes widened.

"Okay well..." with blinding speed I next to her.

"Does that prove it?" She nodded then sat down, _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ her heart going a million miles per hours.

"Calm down, it's okay. I don't drink from humans, only animals." She nodded then looked at me with terror.

"Does it hurt? The transformation?" I nodded slowly.

"But it doesn't last...to long." She nodded slowly, I could hear her heart slowing down to a regular tempo.

"Okay, that's good to know." I nodded then placed my hand on her's.

"Do you love him? without doubt?" She quickly nodded with wide eyes so I smiled.

"Well if you love him without any doubt in the world, if he is the only one for you then go for it. Obviously he really cares about you or he wouldn't of offered to change you, and keep you safe, to never leave you. Plus there is a reason you met him... and he met you. Go for it."

She smiled, hugged me then ran from the room. I sat there a few moments then realized that I had answered my own problem...I know who I needed to choose.

**REVIEW! IF YOU DO I'll GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: love has it's toll

**AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

Cami 's Pov

I gently pressed my hand to the door and knocked, one time...only once. But hey I was scared! I didn't know what would happen or what I would say. From inside I heard footsteps come to the door and gently turn the golden knob to reveal Leah standing in the door way.

"Hey Leah." I gave her a awkward wave but she continued to give me the hard stare.

"What do you want?" I took a deep breath and ignored the glare.

"Is Seth home?" She shook her head so I just nodded and turned around.

"Okay, I'll find him...Thanks." Behind me the door slammed but I just kept walking toward the beach...one of the only places I could think of. The Small reservation of La push was fairly small with only outlet buildings here and there and of course there were trees everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quil walk out of a small store, quickly I looked around and once I saw there was no one to see me I used my inhuman speed to race across the road and run into him (on accident!)

"Whoa! be careful there! Seth wouldn't like it very much if you got hurt!" I nodded and stepped away two steps, just to give him his space.

"Is Seth anywhere around here?" He shook his head and I watched as his eyebrows pulled together.

"He has been searching for you ever since school but I believe he is sitting on one of the cliffs, he believes you want nothing to do with him. I mean you DID leave with your old lover." I bowed my head in shame but when I looked up Quil's gaze was dreamy and adoring. I followed his eyes to see a girl that looked maybe seven. I realized that he might of wanted some alone time so I took the chance and ran out into the woods.

The trees were racing past me but all I was paying attention to was trying to find Seth's sent. Out of no where the deep growl came back and when I turned around I saw the deep, dark eyes of Jared. I gasped and started running as fast as I could, trying to figure out how exactly I could shock him as I did before but honestly I didn't want to hurt him, that wouldn't be right. Finally I caught on to Seth and kicked my speed up into high gear and raced to where it led me with Jared still in tow. Just as Jared's sharp teeth could lock onto me strong arms grabbed me from the side and shoved me behind the owner. I looked up to see Seth with a death glare on and his entire body was vibrating. I tried to hide myself behind Seth and took only a peak at what was about to happen.

"Jared! Get away from her!" The wolf growled then slowly stared to shift back to human. I took the opportunity to cover my eyes, and inly rely on my ears.

"SHE IS ON OUR TURF! THE DANGEROUS LEECH MIGHT BE BEHIND!"

"I don't hear him Jared, leave. Her. ALONE! If one of you MUTTS touch even one hair on her body I WILL kill you!" Barked Seth and I whimpered. I had never heard him speak that way to anyone! Sure he yelled at me once but not like this!

"Fine, whatever! Just control your BEAST!." With that I heard him leave, leaving me and Seth alone. I slowly opened my eyes and was startled with his sad gaze.

"I'm so sorry, I dragged you into this... I will try my best to protect you from them." I crossed the remaining space between us and cupped his face with my hands.

"I love you Seth." His eyes widened and he gave me a huge smile.'

"You've never said that to me before, I love you too Camellia." His lips then pressed against mine and I KNEW I had made the right choice, Seth was mine and I was his. Nothing would change that EVER, we were made for each other. The problem was going to be breaking the news to Felix...FELIX, I then pushed the thought of Felix out of my mind and focused on now on Seth. Gently I broke the kiss and gave him a big hug but was shortly interrupted by a loud voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Felix's voice boomed. Seth tried to push me behind him but I got out of his hold and stepped forward.

"Felix, We had something but I was made for Seth and I love him." Felix's face was hard and in a disgusted expression. With a quick movement he jumped forward and grabbed my arm, very tightly.

"OUCH! Let go! Felix please let go!" I may be a vampire but I was only half. Tears started coming to my eyes as the blood stopped flowing to my arm. I noticed Seth vibrating to the extreme.

"Careful Werewolf. If you attack she dies!" Seth stopped and looked at me with worried eyes but I shook my head and started to gather all the energy I had. Once I felt it I sent it all to Felix, As soon as it touched him he let go and I fell to the ground. Seth took his chance and scooped me into his arms. Honestly I was a bit dizzy now but I was mostly scared.

"I'm sorry Felix." He shook his head then just before he disappeared he shouted something very very frightening.

"This isn't the end CAMELLIA! I will have you even if it means I have to kill off all the wolves! I WILL be back! With the Volturi guard!" Then he was gone and simply from panic I couldn't breathe.

"Cami? CAMI!" Seth frantically called to me. I simply shook my head.

"The entire guard! No No No No!" And with that I passed out.

* * *

Seth's Pov.

I helplessly watched my soul mate pass out in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it but get her home. I started running as fast as I could toward the border line and to the Cullens. As I was running I took the moment to make sure she was breathing, she was but only barely, basically it was in short labored pants. Finally I broke through the trees and met Edward half way to the house.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I ignored him and raced into the house where Carlisle was waiting with his bag. I gently laid her on the couch and watched as her father put his fingers to her wrist.

"Where's Felix?" Whispered Esme from across the room but as soon as the words left her mouth Cami screamed and her eyes flew open. I watched as her eyes flew with terror across the room looking for me. Her eyes met mine and I quickly went to her side and slid my hand into her's.

"Th-e Volturi G-guard! They Are coming" She shuddered then passed out again. I watched everyone in the room freeze.

"Dear God" Carlisle muttered and continued to help his daughter. Edward started pacing and was next to Bella in a blur.

"Why?" He asked but I didn't have to answer, I simply replayed the entire scene in my head for him. He nodded.

"Start calling, tracking, we need to gather our friends...again. We have to protect the wolves. We owe them that much." I barley heard him. All I could focus on was Cami who I gently slid into my arms as Carlisle placed a cool rag on her forehead. Slowly her eyelids opened up.

"I know who to start with, Her name is Kara and she is a new born but will be amazingly talented." She whispered and tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. We looked at Alice for help.

"They will be here in at least three weeks. I can't really see because of our special furry friends! But thats my guess."

"Then we must get started, today. Warn the wolves."

**GASP! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! REVIEW PLEASE! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**


	13. Chapter 13: Kara

**AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

Cami 's Pov

"Jacob, warn the wolves." He nodded, pecked Renesmee on the cheek then motioned for Leah to follow him. I took a deep breath in then sagged into Seth's chest. Carlisle apparently had finished his 'check up' for he was now pacing while listing off names of people to find. I felt Seth's free hand make its way to my neck.

"I'm not dying... I'm okay." I whispered to him and only him.

"Then why is your pulse going 300 million miles an hour which by the way is faster than usual." I rolled my eyes and took my chance to stand up. I swayed quite a bit then stopped when I felt Seth's arm around my waist.

"The girl, Kara." My father looked at me.

"Yes, who is this girl.?" I nodded then told them the story of how I'd met her in the church and how I'd noticed something very very strange about her.

"She will be able to use compulsion." My family stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" I nodded then started heading for the door but Seth scooped me into his arms.

"Before you leave at least drink from me!" I could feel my eyes widening in shock.

"But...Venom kills you!" He shook his head.

"Female half vampires don't have venom. Renesmee drinks from Jake all the time!" I shook my head in protest which caused me to get a we bit dizzy but I ignored it and looked into Seth's eyes.

"I will not feed from you. But if you want me to drink something then catch me something instead." He nodded then walked toward the edge of the forest . Carefully he laid me down then walked into the tree line to catch me something to 'recharge me."

so on my list.

1: Felix wanting to kill my soul mate= CHECK!

2: The ENTIRE Volturi guard coming to take them down= CHECK

3: Trying to find a girl who I have NO CLUE where she is!= CHECK CHECK FREAKING CHECK!

Would my life EVER be simple? Slowly I got up and started to walk to a tree. As soon as I was by the bark I leaned against it and closed my eyes.

"Caro Dio, mi hai aiutato ultima volta ... please help me nuovo. Felix è ora progettando di uccidere i miei amici, l'amore, e forse tutta la mia famiglia alla fine. ci aiutano, mi permetta di trovare questa ragazza ... per favore.  
amen" _Dear God, you've helped me last time...please help me again. Felix is now planning to kill my friends, love, and possibly my entire family in the end. help us, let me find this girl...please. amen _I whispered to myself but stopped when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Seth standing there holding a dead deer.

"You can speak Italian?" I nodded.

"I grew up in Italy." He smiled then set the deer next to me. I noticed it wasn't bleeding but he had simply broken the neck so that I wouldn't lose any of my meal.

"Turn around...I don't want you to see me like this." He shook his head and sat down next to me as he pulled the deer closer.

"I don't mind. Nothing you do will EVER chase me away." He whispered.

"Okay." I took one look at him then dug my teeth into the deer's neck. As soon as it broke skin I felt the sweet warm liquid run down my throat and make me stronger. I kept sucking and sucking until I realized I'd drank every drop possible. I pulled my head away and looked at Seth, he smiled and pulled me up to him.

"REady to go?" I nodded and pulled his hand toward the old church as fast as we could run. It took only took us two minutes until we reached the old church. It was a faded white chapel with three stain glass windows that displayed many bright colors. The cement steps led up to the big old fashioned wooden door where the humans entered on Sundays to worship their God. Carefully I sniffed the air and started walking around as I looked for her sent. Suddenly I crossed it.

"I found it!" I yelled to Seth and earned a few curious glances from the people. HE walked up and sniffed the air as well, we then started following it through the trees until we came to an old faded cabin.

"I'll knock." I didn't wait for his answer for I walked up to the door and did a few knocks. Instantly the door swung open to reveal a very tall boy who was about seventeen when he was turned, he had golden blonde hair and big red eyes. He was strongly built and was beautiful...but what vampire wasn't?

'May I help you? I can tell your not human but what do you want?" He kindly asked.

"Hello, I'm Camellia Anne Cullen. I'm here to see Kara..." He nodded the motioned from inside. Slowly a new born emerged to the door...Kara.

"HEY! I know you!" I laughed then nodded.

"Can we come in?" He stepped aside and after taking Seth's hand I went inside. Basically it was pretty much a single couch, tv, and a bed. The walls were the brown and the floor was basic cement.

"Okay, Well Do you know who the Volturi is?" I gently asked.

"Of course! Only and idiot wouldn't!" He exclaimed with much passion. I noticed Kara smiled at me with a thank you in her eyes.

"Well see, the guard is coming to kill Seth's pack...I can't let that happen and I was wondering if you guys would help me stand up to them when they arrive.." They both looked at me like I was insane but I help up a hand.

"My coven is very large AND talented. We have several covens willing to help us and a giant pack of wolves. We have defeated the guard once we can do it again. Kara here is VERY talented and I wanted her help." I added gently.

"How talented?" Her mate whispered, and I thought back to what would happen if we lost but I quickly pushed it aside.

"Strong compulsion." He smiled and nodded.

"We're in."

People, I need at least 5 NEW reviews before I update! SO DON'T BE LAZY AND REVIEW!


	14. A chapter to revew!

**OKAY! so I know it's not letting some people review! SO here is a chapter for you to review on so that you cant review my other chapters! **

**Love Kelsey! **

** Now review your heart out!**


	15. Chapter 14: Gathering the army

**Hey ya'll! After this book I'll either be writing a sequel or a new story so Review and tell me what YOU WANT!**

Cami 's Pov

When we got back to the house the only three people there was my father, Jacob, Renesmee. Slowly I walked in leading Kara and her mate, my father turned our way and smiled.

"I see you got them on board." He stepped forward and shook theirs hands with a big smile on their face. Renesmee and Jacob were on the couch looking at each other with fear, I just couldn't take it. As fast as I could I ran upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door. I fell onto my bed and started sobbing...not scared to let it out. Well until there was a knock on the door.

"Cami...please let me in. Seth is getting worried." My father's gentle voice called from outside my room. Slowly I got up and unlocked the door, letting Carlisle in. He then sat down next to me on the soft bed and pulled me into a gentle hug that fathers are supposed to give.

"Now, what's wrong Camellia?" I sighed and took a deep breath in attempt to stop the tears from coming out.

"It's all my fault. If I had just told Felix to leave when he first got here none of this would be happening. Everyone wouldn't be out away from home trying to find people to help us fight a WAR with the most powerful force that CAN take everyone down!" Carlisle shook his head and smiled at me.

"Sweetheart, We have Bella and so many talented friends that scared them off last time." I looked at him with wide eyes and watched as he wiped my tear away.

"Now, why don't we go down to our company and talk about what's going to happen, or even better, why don't you and Seth go do something alone and I'll talk to them." I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Dad." Carlisle kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. As soon as he left Seth came in with a cautious expression on his face.

"Don't worry. All the stupid tears are gone." His eyebrows pulled together as he quickly crossed the room and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Cam, I will always be here even when you have "stupid tears". I will ALWAYS love you!" He tilted my chin to where we were looking into each others eyes and I smiled. I knew I had made the right choice, Seth was perfect and all mine. Slowly I stood up on my tiptoes and let his lips meet mine, nothing big...just a quick short kiss to show that I believed him.

"I love you." I whispered. Every cell in my body knew it was true and nothing could change that, never.

"I love you more." He whispered back then smiled at me with that special twinkle shinning in his eyes. He then scooped me into his arms and laid me on the bed only hesitating before climbing in with me. He was so warm but it felt so nice. His arm went around me as I went closer to him, and closed my eyes.

"Sleep my love, I will wake you up when it's time." I heard his voice in the distance say but I was already down...into the sweet abyss of sleep and dreams.

* * *

"wake up sleepy heads!" A high pitched voice yelled which was followed by laughter. Apparently the voice didn't have much patience for the next thing I know ice cold water woke me up from my haze. I jolted up to find Alice with a smug look and a bucket in her hand. Seth was next to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Nice one." He laughed and got out of the soaked bed. I followed his lead and walked to the closet to change into some dry cloths. I picked out a black sundress and started stripping out of my cloths, it only then occurred to me that Seth was there...watching. But when I turned around he had respectfully turned around and faced the other way. I finished getting dressed then threw the wet cloths into the near by hamper. Afterwards I walked into my bathroom and started brushing out the tangles until it was all smooth.

"Thank you for not watching." I said to Seth then turned back to Alice.

"When did you get home?" She shrugged then flashed downstairs, I took Seth's hand then followed. As soon as we were in the living room I saw we had more company. There were five more people that had come home with Jasper and Alice, three girls and two guys. One of the girls had strawberry blonde hair and eyes like my families, she was medium height and looked very confident. The other girl was shorter and had blonde hair as well but looked a like she was ready to pull a prank on anyone, next to her was a strongly built young man with long blonde hair that had been pulled back. The woman and man we obviously together as well and looked like they must be a bit spanish.

"Cami, this is who we like to call our cousins, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar. They are like us." Stated Alice and I smiled then waved.

"Hi, I'm Camellia Anne Cullen, but you can call me Cami. I'm Carlisle's daughter." They stared at me with shock then Eleazar stepped forward.

"There is something strong about this girl, She is quite talented." He said to Alice, I squeezed Seth's hand. The leader then turned to me.

"Tell me, do you know what you can do?" I nodded.

"Yes, but it usually only works when I need it the most. Afterwards it takes away any strength I have for awhile and I usually end up passing out." He nodded and motioned for Kate to come. She and Garrett stepped forward then she smiled at me.

"I helped Bella get in control of her gift, maybe I can help you to!" I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes please, plus it is pretty much the only thing that ever protects me from Felix. Oh and Garrett, it's nice to see you again." Everyone stared in shock. He nodded back and smiled.

"Cami."

**I want at least five reviews before I update!**


	16. Chapter 15: My cousin is Crazy

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to update! And if you read below I'm going to start doing what I think as funny disclaimers :) so read and enjoy!**

Cami- *Red in face from being in the spot light* I ummm... Have a-a inportant mes-sa-age!

Dracula- *Popping out of no where with a puff of smoke* What in blood's name is vrong! Your a VAMPIRE for heaven's sake!

Cami- *Pale and slightly confused* I thought you were made up! Am I going crazy!

Dracula- Well you must be sane since you understand you Don't own Tvilight! 

*suddenly realizing what he is saying* OMG! I'm real! See ya later suckers! *Disappears with puff of smoke*

Cami- *confused* ...What just happened?

*Suddenly Bigfoot pops up* now I KNOW your fake! *Storms off in anger while shaking head*

Bigfoot- Now read and review to prove I'm real!

(Now people I KNOW bigfoot isn't real so don't think I do cause this is for fun. Now R&R!)

Previously- _ "...Oh and Garrett, it's nice to see you again." Everyone stared in shock. He nodded back and smiled._

_"Cami"_

Chapter 15- Old friends meet again!

"How do you guys know each other!" Kate demanded with obvious worry. As soon I as caught on to what she was probably thinking I started shaking my head and held up a hand in protest.

"Would you like to know the story on how I met this little midget here?" Garrett asked while stroking Kate's cheek...who's arms were crossed across her chest in demand for an explanation.

"Well I'd have to say it was a few month's after I had been born, I was all alone for the maid had already been killed by this point. So I was wondering a forest...I can't really say where but there I was, just walking, trying to figure out what I was supposed to do. I didn't want to kill the humans and I hadn't known about animals yet so I was pratically starving myself. Suddenly a tall man fell from the trees and into my path with a small smile."

"I had seen her on the ground crying her eyes out and I could tell she wasn't human but I didn't know nessisarly what she was. So of course as a adventure person I literally dropped in." Garrett inturupted me as he said his own part of the story.

"I wasn't crying...that much." I told Garrett. "So he drops into my path and simply asks-"

"What are you. Thats all I asked and she replied 'I'm really not sure, the question is what are you." Garrett said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm a vampire my dear girl and if you were human I would end your sad life but you seem to be more so tell me, what are you."

"I told him I drank blood so that must of meant I was part vampire but the other half human since that's what my mother had been. He simply nodded then got lost in thought as soon as I said that as if it was no big deal." I said quietly knowing everyone could still hear me.

"As soon as she said she was part Vampire I had known she reminded me of someone...it was obvious to see. Her hair, eyes, and face all reminded me of someone and as soon as she gave a classic 'reassuring smile' I KNEW who she must of belonged to."

"He simply smiled at me and said the words that changed my life. He said 'you look just like Carlisle Cullen, actually I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up to be Carlisle's daughter. Garrett told me the last location of my father and the usual moving habit's of the places he would live. I thanked him and left to find my father." I finished then looked up into the many eyes of my family. All shocked, confused, or very gentle. Suddenly Alice broke the nice silence.

"So you never had any love interest in each other!" She loudly asked. I laughed then shook my head.

"None what's so ever. We were simply friends, even when we would run into each other from time to time. What would give you the idea?" I asked the surprised Alice who now had both of her tiny hands on her hips.

"Well you NEVER know with you! It seem's like you date EVERYONE!" At this everyone started laughing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Garrett swoop Kate into his arms and land a kiss onto her perfect lips. I smiled to myself but let them have their privacy, apparently it didn't really matter for Kate broke the kiss and started heading my way to grab my hand and start tugging me outside into the giant back yard.

"Come on" She smiled back at me. "Let's get your training started!" I quickly nodded then led the way instead with everyone in tow. As soon as we were out into the yard I let go an faced her way. Kate stuck her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Now to begin...hmm... Send a small volt towards me" She said with a smile as usual but Garrett cleared his throat.

"I don't think that's the best idea Kate...you could get hurt! I really think she should practice on a tree or something!" He stated in a verry worried tone. Kate just waved him off.

"As Dracula would say, vhat are you talking avout! I am a Vampire for heavens sake! Let me have it Cami!" I hesitated.

"I think Garrett is right...maybe we SHOULDN'T try!" I quickly said in fear of hurting her. She looked at me with a shocked expression and shook her head.

"Let me have it Cami, I'll be fine!" I slowly nodded then concintrated on the energy I had. I could feel the power come to me and sent out as small of a volt as I could manage. It hit Kate square in the chest which caused her to fall to the ground. After a second's recovery she got back up then beamed at me.

"Great! Now try to shoot Garrett and I at the SAME time with something BIGGER!" I stared at her in shock.

"WHAT!" Garrett and I both screamed at the crazy chick at the same time. Kate simply replied by taking Garrett's hand and putting him next to her. I saw her whisper a few words into his ear that was to quite for even a vampire but whatever it was caused him to nod then smile at me.

"Let's do this." I slowly nodded then felt the power again. I consintrated on Garrett and Kate then just as I was about to release it...TO MUCH TO MUCH! In attempt not to hurt the two I cut off the power which in turn sent me into the black.

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was laying in the grass with Seth leaning over me. I could hear arguing as well...lot's of argueing.

"It's not my fault! She cut the power off! She should of let us have it!" Kate exclaimed and threw her hands into the air. Above me Seth growled.

"Well you shouldn't of had her attempt something that is to much for her!" He snapped back in an angry tone.

"It isn't her fault." I quietly said. Everyone's attention came back to me, Kate smiled.

"SEE! Thank you Cami!" She excaimed then took Garrett and strolled into the house. Slowly I got up and smiled at Seth. He took it as a 'it's okay' then smiled back.

"You scared me...again...as you usually do." He mumbled then sighed.

"You have GOT to stop doing that!"

**I WANT 10 REVIEWS! NOW DON'T BE LAZY AND REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations for war

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been sooooo busy with stuff! Please forgive me!**

Cami- *Singing while jumping on her bed* You belong with ME-EE You belong with me! LALALA!

Seth- I'm already with you! *Joking around with a playful tone*

Cami- I wasn't talking about you!

Seth- *Pales in face* Does- Does that mean….. *Voice breaks*

Cami- *Nods* Yes….It means that… *chokes back sobs* THAT I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Seth- *Relieved but hiding it* oh…. Well that's too bad! *Places hand on Cami's Shoulder.* Well you DO own the Original characters and the plot of this story though so cheer up!

Cami- *shakes head* it's just not the same…

**NOW GO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 16 - Preparations for War.

Our small house was officially packed with wall to wall vampires, and unlike my family they weren't living on an animal diet. But as they had apparently done shortly after Nessie was born they had promised not to harm the population of humans in Forks. For the past two days I had been training like crazy for this thing, Kate had finally managed to build up some of my strength so I could now send out a fairly decent bolt without passing out. I had also been pulled around by Nessie every time a new vampire arrived for she always wanted to show me their special gift or simply introduce me. Her top four favorite vampires that had come to visit was Zafrina from the Amazon Coven, a woman who was strongly built with olive skin and a thick black braid going down her back, she was able to project images into your mind...much like Nessie was able to do. Despite the fact she could change fun to horror I also loved getting sucked into her images, usually I would have her project the images into my mind while she was reading my favorite novels to me. She was also fond of the two men from the Romanian coven, two guys with dark hair and pasty skin, much like the Volturi's. Stefan and Vladimir were quite creepy but were honestly very interesting and it was always fun to learn from them about the times when the Romans ruled most of Europe (They were there! That proves how old the guys are!) Her last personal favorite was a young man from the Egyptian coven, Benjamin. According to Eleazar, Benjamin was able to control all four elements and had worked on them over the years since the last stand against the Voulturi. Now he was able to strike a vampire down or even catch him on fire and burn him whole, the second option seemed more deadly to me. There were several covens here, guessing they all felt confident since the Volturi had backed down last time. The covens included The Amazon coven with Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. The Denali Coven (our 'cousins') with Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, and Tayna. The Egyptian Coven with Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. My own family who I had been informed by Eleazar that we were called the Olympic Coven. The Romanians, some of the American nomads that included Mary, Peter, Charlotte (Who were good friends of Jasper and took great interest in me…which made Jasper kind of angry at them for a reason I did not know.) and Randall. And last but not least some of the European Nomans including Alistair, Charles, and Makenna. Which again proved my theory of wall to wall vampires. Also among the vampires was yet another half vampire Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. To Jacob's dislike Nahuel had been spending a great deal of time with Nessie and even occasionally time with me for we both knew what it felt like to lose our mothers, something that wasn't taken lightly. Even though Nahuel didn't spend much time with me Seth tried to keep me away as much as possible with the excuse of 'really missing me and wanting alone time' but I didn't really care, despite his wishes I continued to talk to the half vampire. Currently I was taking a nice stroll through the woods all by myself, something that I hadn't been able to do for quite a while. I believed I was somewhere near the Canadian border…all I knew is no one would be able to find me until I wanted to be found.

Suddenly something cold and hard clamped onto of my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Leave, now. You can still get out!" A deep whisper hissed into my ear. I could feel my pulse getting faster to the point I knew my kidnapper would be able to hear it….just get it over with, I thought. Right on cue I felt a cold finger go down my neck, I felt shivers go down my spine.

"I hope you don't mind. I won't take enough to kill, but your blood will make me stronger and I do need all the strength I can get." The voice hissed. I tried to turn around to see who it was but I failed for the grip was too strong for me to break free from. I felt a tear leak out of my eyes followed by the sharp pain of teeth cutting into my neck. I moaned as the loss of blood became bigger and bigger, I was starting to get light headed but the vampire wasn't done. I felt my eyes close, the vampire took three more large gulps the laid my limp body on the ground. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't listen. The vampire must of thought I was dead or making sure I wasn't for then a cold ear came down on my chest, right where my heart was trying to continue it's fight and beat even though it was lacking the blood it needed.

"Shit…." The vampire muttered, I felt a cold wind and for some reason I knew he was gone. Taking a deep breathe I used most of my strength to reach into my jeans pocket and pull out the small phone my father had handed to me before he left. I flipped the phone open and pushed the first button, which was the speed dial for Seth. I then pushed the speaker phone and waiting for it to ring. After the first ring Seth picked up.

"Hey hun, how was your walk?" I couldn't find the energy to respond which in turn startled Seth.

"Cami?" I took a the deepest breathe I could manage from my shallow breaths I was taking and let it out.

"Seth…I've been attacked, I'm bleeding severally and I know I can't stay conscious much longer. I'm somewhere near Canada, there is a GPS in my phone to locate me. Bring Carlisle. I love you." I could hear a growl on the other end followed by the dial tone. I sighed; help was on the way… I forced my eyes to stay open for I knew that they would need my help, or at least I thought. I could feel my breaths getting shorter and my heart slowing at every minute. About three minutes later a giant sandy wolf burst through the trees followed by my father. The wolf growled then whimpered as he flopped down next to me and but his muzzle to my wrist.

"Dear God, what happened to you? Seth, change in the trees. I'l need your help." Seth disappeared into the trees, I could feel my eye lids getting heavy.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but you have to stay awake." I attempted to nod but it just wouldn't work. My dad then pulled out a wad of gauze and started wrapping my neck, stopping the continuous blood flow.

"I'm Sorry, I keep doing stuff like this!" I said but it came out more like .

"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay." Carlisle muttered but even he had a worried expression on his face. Just then Seth reappeared from the trees and dashed right to my side.

"What do you want me to do?" He quickly asked with tears in his eyes. "I'm going to KILL this Bastard who did this to you!" He said quietly just to me.

"Keep tabs on her pulse, tell me when it slows down. And whatever happens KEEP HER AWAKE" He nodded and placed his warm fingers on my wrist. As Carlisle worked and Seth attempted to keep me awake my eyelids finally closed and possibly would never open again.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 17: Life's not fair

**A/N REVIEW! I'm like totally stressed with Marching band and I'm supposed to be practicing so you guys are special because I'm writing this instead! SO REVEIEW! The actual War should start in this chapter or the next….it depends on how I want it to go, I can promise you that It won't be a stand and discuss war like Breaking Dawn, There is going to be fighting and violence! So go and review or I will kill off a special character!**

Charles- Ello Govna's!

Cami-….that is the worst British accent I've ever heard!

Charles- BUT I'M ACTUALLY BRITISH!

Cami- Yeah but I bet you don't own British accents! *Smirking*

Charles- Well of course not but you can't say anything because you don't own that bloody book called Twilight! *crosses arms*

Cami- That's low man….

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 17- Life's not fair

"Place your arm up to her mouth, she needs blood. And at this point I have a feeling she doesn't care if it's yours." A man's voice gently said followed by warm liquid entering my mouth and running down my throat. There was a funny taste to the blood but it was so good, almost perfect actually. Slowly I came back to consciousness and I attempted to open my eyes, but I failed.

"Come on sweetheart. Come back to us." Someone whispered into my ear, I was now aware of cold fingers at my wrist. I decided to try again and this time it worked, my eyes opened and I saw I was lying down in Carlisle's office, my family's faces were around me and Seth was sitting next to me and….and GIVING ME BLOOD! I instantly jumped away and fell off the couch, trying to get far away from Seth I hadn't even noticed how dizzy I actually was.

"Cami, you need the blood. It isn't hurting Seth." I shook my head as I breathed in deep breaths.

"I'm fine! I won't take blood from a living person." I whispered and sagged into the bookshelf I was leaning against. Seth slowly approached me and pulled me into his arms, his cut already healed.

"It doesn't hurt me Cami, I heal fast and it closes as soon as you finish. Please do this. For me." I shook my head until he gave me his puppy dog eyes they I sighed.

"You promise it won't hurt you?" He nodded, face completely serious. Carefully I pulled my self onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I then slowly laid my hands on his chest, his pulse steadily beating under my hands, I smiled at it and before doing anything I laid my ear on his chest and closed my eyes. _Thump…Thump…Thump…._ Each pulse carrying blood through his veins. Seth started stroking my hair, I pulled my head away then carefully placed it at Seth's neck. After kissing the vein I would be taking from I sank my teeth into his next and drank deeply. Seth moaned as I did so, my vision then cleared as did my hearing. Knowing I was done I lifted my head and watched until the cut cleared, I licked my lips…removing any blood from them and firmly placed them onto Seth's soft, warm ones. He returned the kiss. After pulled away I turned around, still sitting on his lap, and sagged into his strong body. My father then walked over with his black leather bag and started checking the basics, pulse, blood pressure, and checked for signs of a concussion.

"You look alright, just take it easy, I wouldn't suggest going to the clearing tomorrow when the Guard arrives." He said gently. I instantly stood up and shook my head.

"No! I'm going! Dad, I can't just sit out during this battle! I started it!" I could feel Seth lay a hand on my shoulder in comfort. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry Camellia…but I don't want you to get hurt." He said firmly, using his 'I'm the father and I make the rules' voice that I knew better than to argue with. So instead I looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"You guys have to let me go! I'm fine! I finally have the shield down! I can protect us! Bella can cover us in the gift department but what about attacks? These vampires are _trained _to do this! I can cover us!" Emmett shook his head but Japer had a look in his eyes .

"It's true Carlisle, she CAN protect us, I mean we can hold the fort down but Cami would give us a huge advantage!" Jasper said as he studied me in a way saying he meant business. But of course Carlisle shook his head so I looked back at Seth for help but my hopes were crushed when I saw him shake his head as well.

"I'm sorry Cami, but it would kill me if something happened to you…I can't take that chance." He mumbled without meeting my eyes. I started walking towards the door.

"Fine, I'm going to go finish some homework…." I muttered and walked out the door but as soon as I was out I added something to myself. _I'll see you tomorrow in the clearing. _I was going to the battle…even if it killed me.

**Sorry about the length guys! Please don't kill me! Please Review! I'm begging you! I'll do anything! **


	19. Chapter 18: A rebellious Teen

**Review Review REVIEW!**

Cami- *Sobbing into her hands*

Seth- *walks in and is startled to see her like this* What's wrong baby?

Cami- *shakes her head* I- I can't think of a funny disclaimer for today! What am I going to do? My fans are expecting something funny! *looks up and reveals that all her makeup is running and he hair is a disaster*

Seth- *jumps back* YIKES! I mean… Why don't you just say it? You don't need anything funny.

Cami- Fine…but this ruins ALL of my standards! Everyone…..I don't own Twilight and the only thing I own are OC's and this plot. THERE I DID IT! Happy!

Seth- Very

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 18- the rebellious teen

As soon as I was in my room I slammed the door and fell onto my bed. It so wasn't fair! How could they do this to me? I mean just because I tiny bite…..okay I admit it was a really big bite….but I was fine NOW! I didn't care what he said; I WAS going to that fight! They would be happy once I showed up, well they would be pissed first, but THEN they would be happy because no one would die or get hurt! Slowly I turned over and stared up at my black ceiling, I had a plan, a plan that would get me to that battle.

Basically it went like this. As soon as my family and the other went to the clearing (which should be about in twenty minutes) I would wait five more minutes than sneak out of my window and run down to the clearing. From there I would wait until the Vulture arrived (for if I went before they arrived my family could technically drag me back to the house and lock me up somehow). Once I see them enter the field I will climb the trees and launch myself to the front of my army. As soon as I'm there I will see Felix and say something in attempt to avoid the battle (which probably won't happen…..) Once the battle starts I'll wait until the guard makes its way toward us then I'll unleash a ring of energy around my own friends and family. I haven't really planned past there though…I'm not THAT good! I'm no Alice, SHOOT! ALICE! She will see what I'm planning! Quickly I told myself that going to the battle would be stupid, hopefully that would keep her off my case. Quickly, at vampire speed, I ran to my window and stared out it. Everyone was leaving, with the wolves behind them including Seth. I watched as they disappeared into the tree line. As soon as they were gone I counted silently in my head until I was sure it was safe to go. I then carefully opened the glass doors and jumped out into the lawn and took off at full speed toward the clearing. Trees and green raced past me as I swerved between trees to avoid running into the brown bark that probably wouldn't do anything to me but tons to the poor tree. Two seconds later I arrived at the clearing, quietly I waited and watched. My family was in the front with everyone else behind them. I could see that Edward wasn't very happy…..probably thinking about the fact that the guard's first target would be Bella. For she set the odds and let's just say with her we had a bigger chance. I could see that the wolves were on the sides and in the back, ready to spring. Mates were embracing each other as if it were their last time. Suddenly the cloaks emerged from the trees, Aro in the front with a tight smile on his lips. It was time to put my plan in action. Without hesitating I launched myself to the front of the line. Carlisle cursed under his breath as did the rest of my family, I gave them my best 'I'm innocent' Smile. I then felt Seth's muzzle nudge me, sadness in his big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth, I had to." I whispered to him. I was about to whisper something else but Aro's voice interrupted me.

"Ah, Here we are again. Such a same. Bella, looking beautiful as ever!" She gave him a smile and bowed in respect.

"And I'm assuming this is the center of the drama. Oh how you do look like your father! And even a little like your mother, such a shame she refused to turn…" I froze at the mention of my mother, as did Carlisle I then gave myself a mental note to ask him later for something had caught my attention. Felix had made his way to the front but something was different about him. He had on a sad smile but most of all…his eyes were purple…..

And that only happened….when he drank from me.

**Review! That was a fill in chapter! **

**I wanna a give some shout outs to people who reviewed the last few chapter! That includes:**

**TheShadowWinger, Noble Korhedron, singergurlxoxo, Jenox2009, xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx, Bellaangel383, TheShadowWinger, and ManditheDuck**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I'm going to start giving those shout outs so I hope that inspires you to review! **


	20. Chapter 19: Let the War began

**Kelsey: FINALLY! I GET TO DO MY OWN DISCLAIMER!**

**Cami: *pops up* sigh….. stupid poker game…..**

**Kelsey: So here it goes! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ONLY THE PLOT AND OC'S!**

**Cami: Satisfied? **

**Kelsey: *nods* Yes, yes I am. Now go review!.**

Chapter 19: Let the War began.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed at Felix as I charging forward, ignoring Carlisle's arm trying to hold me back. I crossed the invisible line dividing our two armies until I was standing right in front of Felix.

"What's the matter kitten?" A smirk appearing on his cold, hard, white, lying face. I slapped him.

"You could have KILLED me! You ATTACKED me!" He simply shrugged, which only made me madder, if I were a cartoon I would have smoke blowing out of my ears.

"Your blood makes me strong. "He said with power in his voice. I growled under my breath then made the next thing I said very clear to him.

"Get. Your. Own. Freaking. Blood. Somewhere. ELSE!" Coldness pouring through my voice. With that I turned back around and started heading back to Seth only to be stopped by Felix's arm coming around my waist. Across the field Seth growled and took a step forward, ready to pounce.

"It doesn't have to be this way….. Come back with me." He whispered into my ear, I hissed.

"Never, you crossed the line Felix, I'm NEVER coming back. Call off your army." Felix shook his head as his smirk dropped. Before anyone could respond he grabbed me in his arms and wouldn't let go. I tried to send a shock through his but I was too surprised for it to work. Suddenly everything was happening so fast, Felix and Carlisle charged forward, the war had begun. I could see Edward and several of the Amazon members surrounding and guarding Bella as she held her mental shield up around us. The Volturi were racing past Felix and I as they joined in the war. Frantically I searched around for Seth in the crowd, I finally spotted him, racing his way up to me….only being stopped by the occasional who was stupid enough to try and stop him. That's when my body decided to do his own thing, I released a bolt at Felix that sent him crying and falling to the ground. Then I raced forward to the nearest vampire fighting Peter and sent the same shock through him, giving Peter enough time to finish him off. This is what I did over and over, helping my family and friends, I didn't even know my body was capable of this power. Finally I saw that Seth had finally made his way to Felix, together they joined in a deadly dance, and one wouldn't walk away in the end. They circled each other making snaps here and there, growling at each other. It was then Seth had the upper hand, his chance to end Felix's life.

"STOP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, not knowing what I was saying. All I knew was Felix couldn't die; I would die if he did. With all my might I ran full speed up to them, I was running so fast that everything around me seemed to be frozen in time. Two seconds later I realized that they were.

"What the Hell…." I whispered in shock. I took the time in my advantage and looked around at the war scene before my eyes. There were fires all over the place from Benjamin where the dismantled bodies had been thrown. From what I saw none of my friends had been killed but you could never be so sure. How could I unfreeze this? I had to stop this war, it was all over me and that wasn't right.

"Go." I whispered, time went back to normal but before anyone else could get hurt I sent a bolt of blue into the air, to my surprise everyone stopped and looked in my direction.

"We HAVE to stop this! NOW! It isn't helping ANYONE! "I called out, feeling Carlisle's hand on my shoulder….or Aro's. I couldn't be so certain.

"The child is right." Aro nodded sadly, for it was his hand that had been laid on my shoulder. "My dear, may I see your hand?" I nodded and stretched my hand towards him. He took it within his and closed his eyes. Shortly afterward they opened again.

"The child is pure, we leave. NOW!" With that he started leaving, followed by the rest of the Volturi, leaving us to ourselves in the clearing. Slowly Carlisle joined me.

"My dear, you saved many lives in coming here today…I am very proud of you." I smiled but before I could say something he held up his hand.

"But you are SO grounded!"

**Review!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Singergurlxoxo, Jenox2009, xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx, Bellaangel383, TheShadowWinger, ManditheDuck, Noble Korhedron, Lexi singergurlxoxo, Luli Cullen (three times).**


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter **** But I am Writing a new Twilight fanfic about a vampire named April and it takes place in Eclipse. IT is like this (the summery) It's called**

"_**Life or Death. Choose"**_

" _**My name is April and I came to Seattle simply because my creator/mate told me it was a favor for a friend. Now I am caught up in a war that shouldn't happen. Choosing sides isn't easy. Who can I trust... It is literally Life or Death"**_** I will 'update' this story when I post the story on the site, it should be a few weeks due to school but it will be worth the wait! It should be a lot better than this story because this one with involve more action and risky choices. Enjoy the last chapter and review please! Thx to everyone who ever reviewed! And to my Beta Luli Cullen!**

Chapter 20: Epilogue

We had done it, we were alive! Standing in the field with the rest of my cheering friends I watched the rest of the guard leave us in peace. Silently Seth's muzzle nuzzled into my right shoulder.

'_Are you okay?' _He thought towards me, I nodded.

"Yeah, just…shocked I guess you could say. Plus apparently I'm grounded." I could feel Seth trying to hold back a chuckle at my last comment.

'_Well you DID risk your life AGAIN!.'_ I shot him an apologetic glance then gracefully threw myself onto his furry back.

"Yeah but in doing so I saved your furry butt!" I smiled then kissed the top of his head, right behind his left ear, then looked around I saw mates embracing, people smiling, and even Alice doing her own happy dance. Then from the corner of my eye I saw my father making his way towards me.

"Hey there old man! Any chance of you freeing me from my shackles?" My father laughed then shook his head….there goes my hopes and dreams...

"No, you are grounded still, even though Esme finds it unfair since you did save a lot of lives today, but in the end I have the final say." I gave a dramatic sigh then flopped onto Seth's back. Suddenly I remembered what Aro had said about my mother.

"Dad, how did Aro know my mom?" Carlise sighed then motioned for me to hop down. As soon as I was down Seth bounded into the woods so he could shift. I looked back to Carlisle, he sighed.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman, you look so much like her, and she was slightly younger than I…possibly nineteen. While I was in the middle of one of my many attempts at death, this one happened to be drowning. Your mother pulled me out of the water….thinking she was saving my life, and I opened my eyes yet to her I had no pulse. For some reason she thought I was an angel on earth and instantly fell in love with me, and I with her. We had many…err…nightly visits during this time and before I knew it she was pregnant with you. The more ill she became I got more worried and brought her to the Volturi for help. They told me there was nothing to save her and dragged her from my arms and away, thinking they had killed both of you I left in sorrow…all alone. Somehow she managed to get away and had you." I realized there were tears in my eyes than quickly brushed them away. Even though I had lost my mother I still had Carlisle and a wonderful family I could my own, and that was enough for me. Slowly Carlisle hugged me with love; I returned the hug then look over to the woods as Seth bounded back. I met him half way and leapt into his arms, causing him to spin me around then suddenly landing a kiss onto my lips. I kissed him back, both my hands going into his soft black hair; his arm then went around my waist and his other hand cupping my face.

"I love you Cami." He whispered, breaking the perfect kiss.

"I love you too." I then smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"To bad you're grounded…" I sighed then looked up into his deep brown eyes with my blue sparkling ones.

"What's the rush? We've got forever."

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers! I would have NEVER gotten that far without you! Don't forget, that But I am writing a new Twilight fanfic about a vampire named April and it takes place in Eclipse. IT is like this (the summery) It's called**

"_**Life or Death. Choose" *IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEAK TELL ME!***_

"_**My name is April and I came to Seattle simply because my creator/mate told me it was a favor for a friend. Now I am caught up in a war that shouldn't happen. Choosing sides isn't easy. Who can I trust...? It is literally Life or Death"**_**I will 'update' this story when I post the story on the site, it should be a few weeks due to school but it will be worth the wait! It should be a lot better than this story because this one with involve more action and risky choices. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! PLEASE review!**


	22. It's here! Well By next week!

**Hey guys! I'm happy to say that my new fanfic will be out by next week! i just sent my first two chapter to my Beta and I'm waiting to hear her imput! But keep your eyes out for the story "Life or Death, you choose." I'd love to get at least 10 reviews in the first release! So ya =) keep your eyes out for it! Love you all! SO sorry for the long wait!**

** Kelsey**


	23. NEW STORIES ARE UP!

K guys! I put a two new stories up! yay! I need to know which one is better so that I can choose which one to continue! The two stories are called

**Call me Crazy**

and

**Life or Death, you choose **

Of course they are by me! Kelsey- Short! Please read and review telling me which one is better or if I should just delete them both cause I like em both and can't choose! Please and thank you! Love ya'll!

Kelsey


	24. Excitement

Hey guys! I just thought I'd give you some VERY exciting news! I have officially published my first collection of short stories on ebook (kindlle, nook, apple, etc.) And I would love to have all of your support when it comes to readers! To get your copy; I have listed the links before. My publishing name is 'Kelsey Cross' and the collection is called 'The Unseen'.

I would love if you guys could read it and let me know what you think, review, and enjoy!

-Kelsey

books/view/344027

The-Unseen-ebook/dp/B00EBY4L56/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1375844590&sr=8-1&keywords=The+Unseen+by+Kelsey+Cross


End file.
